


Enfermedad

by Ariko_Hiranei



Series: Spideypool Cortos [15]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: AU normal, Bullying, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:59:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariko_Hiranei/pseuds/Ariko_Hiranei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iniciar un nuevo año escolar debería ser uno de los mejores momentos de tu vida. Pero con tu mejor amigo en otro país y una horrible enfermedad acechandote, bueno, las cosas no siempre salen como lo deseas.</p>
<p>¿Peter aprenderá a sobrellevar su primer año en la preparatoria o caerá bajo la presión?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enfermedad

Su primer día de preparatoria comenzó como cualquier otro: panqueques para desayunar y un beso de su tía May antes de salir de casa. El trayecto a la escuela fue tranquilo e incluso las primeras clases pasaron como un suspiro. Llegó la hora del receso y eso pasó.

 

-Parker,¿quién diría que un gusano como tú lograría entrar a la preparatoria?- escupió con desdeño un chico rubio

-Flash…- fue lo único que contestó el castaño

Los otros muchachos que seguían al bravucón se rieron como si hubiera dicho lo más gracioso del mundo. El resto de adolescentes que estaban sentados junto a Peter se levantaron rápidamente y lo dejaron solo. El blondo le propinó un puñetazo en la cara y sin decir más se fue a sentar a una mesa cerca de la ventana, con su séquito de “amigos” tras él.

El chico sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre y presuroso tomó sus cosas y se dirigió al baño. Las lágrimas luchaban por salir, pero las retenía valientemente mientras examinaba en el espejo la gravedad el golpe. Pero algo llamó su atención y le hizo olvidar el escozor que sentía: ahí, donde se supone lo había golpeado Flash no había un moretón, si no una extraña protuberancia de color rojo y negro.

No sabía que pensar, y antes de siquiera poder entender lo que pasaba el timbre para la siguiente clase sonó. Se mojó la cara y salió presuroso para no llegar tarde, sin embargo, al salir todos las personas con las que se topaban en el pasillo lo miraban con desagrado y señalaban sin descaro su rostro, susurrando cosas entre sí.

-Esta contaminado- fue lo último que escuchó antes de entrar a su salón

———————————————-

Un mes había pasado desde entonces y la situación se había agravado. Ahora no solo tenía protuberancias en la mayor parte del cuerpo, sino que nadie, aparte de sus compañeros de escuela, parecía notarlas.

Justo ahora, encerrado en el baño de su casa, sentía un inmenso dolor, no solo donde Flash lo había apaleado, si no también donde se encontraban aquellas pústulas. De repente un agudo dolor en la espalda lo hizo caer de rodillas en blanco piso de azulejo; su visión se oscureció por un momento y la bilis subía por su garganta. Pero a pesar de todo, no emitió ni un solo quejido; ni siquiera cuando algo parecido a la pata de una enorme araña emergió del costado izquierdo de su espalda.

-Peter, cariño ¿todo bien?- preguntó la amable mujer del otro lado de la puerta

-T-todo bien tía May, bajaré a cenar enseguida

-De acuerdo, no olvides lavarte las manos

Escuchó los pasos de su amada tía alejarse y se incorporó para lavarse las manos. Una vez que se sentó a la mesa la adorable mujer besó su frente y comenzó a platicarle su encuentro con una vieja amiga en el supermercado. Esta vez, tampoco vio algún cambio en su adorado sobrino.

——————————————-

supermegaDP: Hey Petey!!! ¿cómo están las cosas por allá? ;D

Peter P: Bien… hoy diseccionamos una rana .:\\(°u°)/:.

supermegaDP: que genial, acá solo nos pusieron un video aburrido sobre la vida de los perezosos @@ … los perezosos lol

Peter P: xD y eso por qué?

supermegaDP: quien sabe… y eso fue en la clase de matemáticas -_-U

Peter P: jajajajaja a qué clase de escuela asistes? o.ô?

supermegaDP: a una mejor que la tuya sr genio ¬¬#

PeterP: si, ya vi ¬u¬… bueno, ya debo irme, aun me queda mucha tarea por hacer u_u

supermegaDP: uy si, muy responsable ¬¬U si sigues así morirás virgen :B

Peter P: hasta luego Wade Q(._.)

supermegaDP: hasta luego Petey, a ver si convenzo al gruñón de mi papá para que deje su trabajo y regresemos al pueblito olvidado de Dios \\(°w°)/

Peter P: eso sería bueno… bye :3

supermegaDP: bye baby boy o3o

——————————————————————-

Miraba distraídamente las nubes dejando que su nuevo par de “brazos” jugaran con la hierba bajo él. Los murmullos de unos chicos sentados a varios metros lo arrullaban y por un momento, en esos dos meses de enfermedad, se sentía bien. Incluso la chica nueva de la clase lo había saludado amablemente. Soltó un suspiro, Gwen era tan linda e inteligente, sería genial tenerla como amiga.

-Pero no quiero que ella también se enferme- se dijo para sí bastante resignado.

Se levantó y alistó su mochila para regresar al salón de clases y entonces, un par de chicas que venían platicando alegremente en dirección a él, se detuvieron, lo observaron un segundo y desviaron la mirada incómodas. Peter solo dejó caer sus hombros derrotado y se apresuró a irse de ahí. Ya a varios metros, escuchó como la conversación de las chicas se reanudó.

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa tonto Parker?- la molesta voz de Flash lo hizo detenerse en seco. Soltó un suspiró cansado y se preparó para lo que venía.

———————————————————

Conversaba tranquilamente con Gwen, su nueva -y casi única- mejor amiga de cosas totalmente triviales. Desde que Wade se había ido a Ottawa se sentía solo y sumando lo de su extraña enfermedad estaba al borde del abismo. Pero ahora Gwen estaba aquí, lo apreciaba, lo ayudaba cuanto podía y lo más importante: no lo rechazaba como los demás. Estaba seguro que cuando ambos rubios se conocieran se llevarían de maravilla.

No podía esperar a que llegaran las vacaciones de verano

———————————————————

La extraña mancha rojiza que adornaba la mejilla de su rubia amiga le hizo estremecer. A su alrededor, chicas de la misma clase contenían sus estúpidas risitas al tiempo que apuntaban con sus perfectas manos hacia ellos.

-Le advertimos que no se acercara a Parker- susurró una

-Tarde o temprano se iba a infectar- soltó otra con voz seria

-Tan bonita que es- agregó una tercera, antes de estallar en carcajadas

-Peter, no les hagas caso- intentó tomar las manos del castaño, pero este se alejó bruscamente

-P-perdon Gwen… yo no quería…

Echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, sin importar los gritos de la rubia o las miradas de asco del resto de los estudiantes. Salió de la escuela sintiendo dolor a cada paso que daba, pero aun así continuó corriendo, hasta llegar a uno de los edificios más altos del pueblo.

————————————————————-

Dolía, dolía, dolía demasiado, más de lo que podía soportar. Solo había una forma de acabar con el dolor y esa maldita enfermedad. Sólo un paso más y todo terminaría. Una triste sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras frías lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Ojalá hubiera podido ver de nuevo a Wade y decirle lo mucho que lo quería; pero esto era lo mejor, para Wade, para Gwen, para su querida tía May y.. y para él mismo.

Se impulsó con fuerza, sintiendo el viento jugar con sus cabellos; aún dolía, pero esta vez tenía la seguridad de que pararía para siempre. Abrió los ojos a meros segundos de impactar contra el duro piso de concreto y soltó una risita de felicidad.

Escuchó como su cráneo golpeaba contra algo duro y después nada. No sintió cuando cada hueso de su cuerpo se rompía, ni oyó los gritos asustados de las pocas personas que pasaban por ahí. Tampoco escuchó como su celular sonaba con una pegajosa tonadita, que él mismo había elegido para identificar las llamadas de su mejor amigo.

——————————————————————

-Tsk… no me contesta- el rubio marcó por cuarta vez el mismo número sin éxito

-Probablemente esté ocupado Wade- el hombre junto a él revolvió su cabello con una de sus callosas manos- además, así le puedes dar la sorpresa de su vida

-Jajajaja ya quiero ver su cara cuando me vea en su puerta- guardó su celular al obtener de nuevo el tono de ocupado- lo primero que haremos será ir al parque de diversiones y comer algodón de azucar hasta reventar jajajaja

-No eres bastante grande para eso- cuestionó el pelinegro sin apartar la vista de la carretera

-Nada de eso, lo que pasa es que eres un amargado Logan- un gruñido por parte de su padre le sacó una enorme sonrisa- ¡¡ya quiero llegar!!

**Author's Note:**

> Seré honesta, no tagee la muerte del personaje principal, porque se arruinaría la sorpresa...  
> Escribir cuando estoy deprimida siempre trae estas consecuencias :/


End file.
